User talk:CMONYALL
Hello, leave a message here if you would like a personal answer. I cannot guarantee an immidiate respons, so issues can also be directed towards the other experts here (Ezcry4t3d, Lody44, ParadijsEiland, ParadiseLover, ParadiseGuest, DarkMoonRising and Tdt30) or can be discussed in the comments on the appropriate page of this wiki. CMONYALL 19:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leaderboards Hi CMONYALL, I was looking around the Paradise Island wikia, and I can't find anything regarding leaderboards. More specifically, the accuracy leaderborad. My question is what is the accuracy leaderboard? What does it measure? How do I improve my accuracy? Thanks, Joseph Hello Joseph, It is true that there is nothing on this wiki about the leaderboards. In my opinion this is the least interesting feature about the game, but of course everybody is free to add a page about this feature to the wiki. What I think accuracy is, is how many times your have collected income right after the $ turned yellow or green. But it might be something completely different... Anyway, since the leaderboards for Paradise Island were mostly populated by cheaters/hackers I have not paid any attention to it anymore. CMONYALL 13:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends page Cmonyall, Any chance of setting up a friends page on this wiki much like the one on the rock the vegas wiki? I sent you a friend request for PI, lvl 38. {C}Hello, There are no plans for setting up a similar friends page. In Rock the Vegas friends are needed to unlock some key aspects of the game (the regions ao), but that is not the case for Paradise Island. Wikias are for informative purposes and for this game a friends page is not informative. Also, there are a lot of places where to get friends from, like the game's Facebook page or from the Android Markets user feedback and rating part. CMONYALL 10:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You have unlimited patience answering never ending questions - regardless of how crazy some of them are. OneManBand Yes I usually do. But sometimes you should be able to just taste the sarcasm in my answer ;) CMONYALL 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) should be interesting to hear if anyone else gets it the awards. I have about 50 paistres to spend to try and get it the one of each. but dont want to spend it yet. Not only can you taste the sarcasm, but often see it dripping. It brings me a lot of amusement. But even then, you answer. And many questions, I just can't even bring myself to answer. OnemanBand I have worked in a store for years, so I am used to getting not-so-smart questions on a regular basis ;) Along the line of http://notalwaysright.com. CMONYALL 12:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cmonyall How do you know the jacuzzi is not needed for the Luxuriuos? Did someone get it without the award. I had it on my island but cant remember if I missed it when I put my list up. I dont want to add it now, encase you removed it. Obvioulsy having buildings is not a proof of them being needed.. (apart from your "trigger", last one). You might even find you dont need some of the "obvious" ones. Interesting that I needed the golden defender but it was not needed on Android. Seems there are difference in the systems. What if they are really being sneaky and the difference is not on the systems but maybe random to users. Another theory.. For the one of each.. What if it is not the Liberty statue that is needed but just any "special" offered building. Problem is that buying them costs alot of paistres and it takes a while to build them up. Abacus. Hi Abacus, ParadiseLover is currently doing some research on what is needed for these Tedious awards. He uses a rooted Android tablet for it and I presume he double-checks the requirements per award. As it is currently the case, the Jacuzzi seems not to be required anymore for the Luxurious facilities builder where is used to be required before. I think the main reason is that the Jacuzzi is not really a building but decoration, just like the Oak. This might be different on iOS. ParadiseLover is also trying to find out what is needed for the One of each award, but this takes much longer as he has to wait for all limited offers to become availble everytime. I'm sure he will figure it out soon, but until then there is no definite list of required buildings for this award. CMONYALL 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cmonyall Thanks.. I will have a we chat with him also. Thanks for your time in looking after the site. Abacus CMONYALL, was just thinking about the what you said about the jacuzzi. You might be right in saying that it is not needed, however the golden defender is also not a building. It also has no use, but it was the one thing that triggered my award. This suggests that the awards do not just include the actuall buildings. Abacus78 In my opinion the difference is not between the Jacuzzi and the Golden Defender, but between Android and iOS. For Android the Golden Defender seems not to be required, just like the Jacuzzi. But of course the unpredictability of the developers plays a big role in it as well. CMONYALL 00:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm new on this wiki and must mention that this is big effort that you guys done here. Maybe I could somehow contribute in this. Because I'm such player that spend money in this game (level 33 with 95% 168 of 176 awards) I noticed throughout this wiki, that there is no info regarding speed money and piastres for building, repearing and demolishing objects. Maybe I'm wrong and this info is irelevant but if it wiki by me it should be here. best regards Dachegeo Hello Dachegeo, You are right, there is no information on this wiki about the costs in $ or € for speeding up the building, repairing and demolishing a building. The reason being that this is secondary information that is not used very often. Because when you are low on cash, you would not speed up the process and when you are swimming in cash, you can easily speed up the process without bothering about the costs. Also, speeding it up with € is something 99% of the players do not have the €'s for. The are happy if they can save up enough € for the limited offers. And speeding up with € is something even pleyer with enough € do not do, as it is way less expensive to do it with $. The only reason to speed up such processes with € is to complete the 'Do something X times in a moment'-awards. And smart people will use the immediate complete function when upgrading a Cabin or Ice cream shop for €1. Nevertheless, you are free to contribute to this wiki. If you see any wrong or missing information, do not hasitate to correct or add it! CMONYALL 15:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cmonyall, I have a suggestion regarding the versions page. It is becomming long and difficult to follow. Can it be splitted? I think a new page with newer versions and a link at the end to the existing page and viceversa would do the job better in my opinion. Thnx! Bogdanic 22:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC)b Hey Bogdanic, I have thought about your proposal for a bit, and it might not be a bad idea to clean up the mess that is called Versions. The current page could be renamed 'Old versions' or something similar and a new page for the latest verion should be created. Another solution might be to have all but the latest version be collapsable. I am not sure if this can be done on a plain page, but I know there is some command for tables to make them collapsable. So this might be another solution. I will try this to see if it works and you will probably see the result of it today ;) CMONYALL 14:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dank je voor het centreren van de plaatjes.. Lukte me niet :-( ParadiseLover 16:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Stiekem is dat best makkelijk in Source mode editing, maar was allang blij dat je de moeite had genomen om de plaatjes te uploaden ;) CMONYALL 18:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ik heb je alle plaatjes gemaild, mocht je er nog meer missen. Als je nog meer zoekt, moet je het maar even laten weten... ParadiseLover 19:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the messy edits, still getting used to it and alot is coming from memory. Xhilleration Try editing in Source mode, it gives you much more control over what you are doing. I have tried to group the information you added to the Wonder of the World page into coherent stages. I am not sure it this is correct though. CMONYALL 22:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything looks good so far, it's just so confusing because the first 2 stages are Helen's quests and then it changes to Wonder of the World quests. When I click on Wonder of the World it says "Fifth Construction Stage", the first 2 were for Helen though. That is a bit confusimg indeed. But I think it is now properly dealt with on the Helen & Leonid and Wonder of the World pages. CMONYALL 23:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome, this new update is really messing with my game :( I asked a question on the awards page, could you take a look at? Thank you again RRachel 12:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a full energy bar and don't know where or when I can use them? Please help as I am wasting time not using them. I hae a road built. I am currently on the collect seashells for Leonid and blueprints for the foundation for Helen. Outlawprinz1 17:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hey Cmonyall, I've written some explanations for the new quests. That is only to avoid "wonderful" comments like - "I have cleaned 3 islands and couldn't find any blueprint piece". Because I'm only at the beginning I don't know every move. If you consider it useful, please complete. dank u :) b Bogdanic 19:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bogdanic, I saw you explanations and I think they are great the way they are. To me they seemed pretty self-explanatory, but sometimes I forget that some people turn off their brain when they visit this wiki and ask help with the simplest of things... Nice addition! CMONYALL 00:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit response No prob on editing my Foundations pic - I'm not familiar with the wiki options and just got the pic up the best I could. You could do similar to my Pirates Chest pics if you like but they should have some "no chest" and "here it is" description I think. DarkMoonRising 16:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC)DMR Yes, that is the reason it is still like that ;) CMONYALL 18:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) DarkMoonRising 20:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Notes for my WotW edit: Notes for my WotW edit: 1) Corrected the number of blueprint pieced to collect. After the 1+3 pieces for foundation, the information incorrectly stated that we need to collect a further 3+6+9+12 = 30 pieces for the WotW drawing. This is wrong. We only need to collect 3+3+3+3 = 12 total for the WotW drawing. 2) Corrected the Requirements Infobox. To build the Foundation you need Drawing Foundation. The Foundation is built at the end of Helen's quest. This page comes into effect after the Foundation has already been built, and the Drawing required for the WotW to buld is actually the Drawing "Wonder of the World", not Drawing "Foundation". But there is no separate Foundation Infobox, and as this structure has two distinct Drawing stages, it wouldn't hurt to have a 2-part Infobox right? Plus noted the extra requirements, as they are actually requirements. Personally, as Helen's purpose/quest is solely to start the Foundation, which people have classed as WotW Stages 0 and 1, and then she disappears, it might be neater to role Helen+WotW into one neater-flowing page and have Leonid seperate as his quest is very simple and then we already have the Scrolls and Idol pages... DarkMoonRising 20:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, to clarify, that's just my thoughts, no offense for someone to do it differently. DarkMoonRising 20:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It is no problem to vent your thoughts about it. Personally I too am not completely happy with the pages as they are, but am not sure how to improve it. I made them in this way when the whole WotW thing started so it was a guess as to what would be the best division between al the new buildings and features. It seemed like Helen and Leonid would be some sort of similar feauture: giving out quests. But it was only after all the pages were set up that it became apparent that the WotW resulted from the third quest of Helen. And it was even later that it was clear that the WotW had quests of its own. A division as you suggested above might be neater. But the first thing people see when they update to v1.2 is the new inhabitants Helen and Leonid and not the WotW. So to find info about Helen they would need to go to the WotW page, but that requires them to have knowledge about the WotW following from Helens quests. The problem is that this whole new World Wonder feature does not really fit into the pattern of the rest of the game, nor do we have something similar on this wiki to copy the division from. I remeber the start of this wiki, when everything was done ad hoc and all pages looked different. Slowly there came some common mark up to structure all info and the pages came to look like one another. Now the WotW messes it all up and makes us wonder (no pun intended) how to structure it. In the end it all comes down to personal preference, but the main goal should always be to have the most information presented in the most convenient way. So if you think you can improve this for the World Wonder pages, feel free :) CMONYALL 22:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Voting box in WoW {C}Hi CMONYALL, I have just added a comment in the WoW page. I wonder if it would be possible to add somekind of a small voting box in the WoW-page with the question if gamers had finished the complete WoW. It is just for fun to know how many got this done because there is no timelimit but just a lot of work so many should have it completed.....the game is fun!! And maybe if it is a suc6 we could add the voting box also to periodic actions(think of Valentines day, Halloween, Thanksgiving,.....). Kind regards,Sinbad1964 14:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sinbad1964, Does your idea of the voting box come from the voting boxes on the front page of the wiki? Those voting boxes were only created to give the front page some more content. A problem is that the game has gotten many new buildings since, which will reset the votes if we would add them to the voting boxes. In regards to having a voting box on the Wonder of the World page (or any event page), I am very strongly against such thing. This wiki is meant to be of an informational character and those voting boxes will not have any added value. The number of 'yes'-votes will gradually increase, but a 'no'-vote will forever be a 'no'-vote (you can't undo a vote) so the numbers will not reflect the reality. Furthermore, the pages you propose this feature for are usually best off when there is as less distracting stuff on it as possible. Most people already have problems understanding aspects of the events, so they need information presented clearly. Ideas to improve this wiki are always welcome, but I think I speak for all admins here (and probably for the large majority of regular editors as well) when I reject this idea. Regards, CMONYALL 14:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) DarkMoonRising hi. i'm back. i have done all the requests required to get the idol out of the sand. i do not have any little people that pop up to get the idol out of the sand. help, Joanlorraine I am not sure if I understand you correctly. You say you have 'done all the requests required to get the idol out of the sand', but you 'do not have any little people that pop up to get the idol out of the sand'. So, is the Idol out of the sand or not? We have some very informative pages on this subject (which I know you have already read), so could you tell me more precisely what it is you cannot do? Which step are you at? What is it you are looking for and cannot find? CMONYALL 14:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) {C}This person has asked the same question 5 times in 5 different places - each time worded a bit differently but extremely unclearly and nonsensical. I appreciate many people play this with English as a second language - however I and others have answered those posts with explicit instructions and asked specific direct questions to isolate User:Joanlorraine's issue, and she's ignored every single instruction and question, just simply finds another page to repeat the question over again. I give up. DarkMoonRising 14:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Abriana Hey {C}Bedankt voor de verwelkoming. Voorlopig geen vragen, enkel een gezonde dosis nieuwsgierigheid. {C}Bedankt voor deze site, zonder was ik al lang gestopt. {C}Groetjes {C}Abriana 06:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nederlands? Gezellig, dat is dan de derde hier :) Het klopt dat het spel best lastig is, vandaar deze wiki. En gezien de hoeveelheid pagina's, informatie en vragen, is het geen overbodige luxe. Fijn om te horen dat we je op weg hebben geholpen, mocht je vragen hebben of om een andere reden wat willen zeggen dan weet je me te vinden! Groeten, CMONYALL 11:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I've been coming to the sight for over six months now, and have benefited greatly from the information on here. I decided it was finally time to register and start adding my own "expertise". I made it to level 34 on my first island before deciding to destroy and start over using the knowledge I'd gained on this site with the goal in mind to get all of the achievements. Now on level 35, but don't know if I'll ever get them all with the many new additions to the game. Although I'm not complaining, they make it much more fun to play. MvandenBrun Hello CMONYALL, i had à iPad with paradise island on it but it crashed. {C}Now i have à new iPad and need to start à new game. {C}Is there amy posibility that i can continue my old game on my new iPad? Grtz MvandenBrun Nederlands? Zo ja: ik speel PI zelf op een Android toestel, dus ik weet niet precies hoe het met iOS zit. Maar ik dacht dat je via iTunes het een en ander kon backuppen? Als je dat gedaan hebt, dan zou je je savegame weer kunnen terughalen van iTunes en daarna misschien weer verder kunnen gaan waar je gebleven was. Als dat niet lukt dan ben ik bang dat je je voortgang voorgoed kwijt bent en dus weer van voor af aan zult moeten beginnen. Of je probeert de tip in FAQ over het overzetten van je spel, maar ik denk dat dat al te laat is nu. Not Dutch? Then: I play PI on an Android device myself, so I am not sure about iOS. But I thought it was possible to backup things via iTunes? If you have done that je could try to retrieve your savegame from iTunes and than continue with you old game and island. But if that is not possible I am afraid you have lost your progress for good en will have to start all over again. Or you can try the tip in FAQ about transfering a game, but I think that is too late now already. CMONYALL 12:05, March 27, 2012 (UTC) goonie Question Where are all those new items you posted i ony see flipper and the hotel not the flags or the easter stuff or the golden statues. I have you in my friends list goonie What do you mean with "Where are all those new items you posted"? You can get Club Flipper and the Atrium Hotel from the Build menu, and the Easter event buildings will be available to you when the event has started. The Silver Statue and Gold Statue are part of the Easter event. The flags are in the source files already, but not in the game yet. I am thinking it might have to do something with an event in the beginning of May, but I am not sure. You will notice when we know ;) CMONYALL 15:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Chrisdcut Hey CMONYALL, I've been playing PI for over a year now and still like to play it, but sometimes I get frustrated with the game (developers) when it becomes next to impossible to complete things. You said in a recent post... "It has taken us, the regular contributors, many many hours of play and indeed also some rummaging around in the source code (something everybody can do if they spend 1 minute to learn how)..." I learning more and more each day how to "root" around in my android phone, but I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction to "spend 1 minute to learn how" Thanks for all your posts and help with this sometimes very frustrating game. Chrisdcut 20:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC)chrisdcut Hi mate, same goes for me. I rooted my phone around 3 months ago but I have little to no idea about looking at a source code. What it be possible for some type or tutorial? Zplough Hello Chrisdcut and Zplough, I indeed think it will take very little effort to learn how to reverse engineer the game's source code if you are interested. If you want to do that you probably need to ask ParadiseLover what software you need for that. A tutorial would be outside of the scope of this wikia and would probably upset the developers, but I guess there are plenty to be found on the internet. What I mainly do is to look at the configuration files in the game's apk and get the information for new buildings and events from there. It took me a while to find a decent app to create backups from games (my device is not rooted), but Astro file manager did the trick. It creates apk's from the installed game or any other app. Next I transfer this apk to my pc, extract it, and I can look around in the game files. If you want to know anything else I'll be happy to get you going! CMONYALL 22:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The hard part isn't getting the apk of your phone, but it's modifying it and recompiling it. You have to know things about Java and smali files. If you have no idea what these are or how to read them, then it'll take you more than a minute :-) ParadiseLover 08:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. When I get some free time in the next few weeks I will have a go at it and if I get stuck I whall seek some advise. Zplough Dennis im facebook block steht das dieses wochenende der lotus temple verfügbar ist aber er ist bei mir noch nicht gekommen kannst du mir sagen warum oder wann er kommt ? Dennis Hello Dennis, There could be many reasons why the Lotus Temple has not come to your island yet. Have you received all previous limited edition offers? If so, you shuold probably have some patience and the Lotus Temple will come to you. If not, there could be another reason why you have not gotten the offer(s). Have you ever cheated in the game? Do you have your device connected to the internet? Are there any other offers/events running in your game? CMONYALL 11:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Roelske hey :) just joined wikia! already editted something :D Hey Roel, Ik zag het inderdaad. Altijd prima natuurlijk als mensen bijdragen aan het up-to-date houden van de wiki! Maar hoe bedreven ben je in het werken met wiki's in het algemeen en met de wikia code in het bijzonder? Want het fijnst voor ons is als je hetgeen je aanmaakt en edit enigszins lijkt lijken op aanverwante pagina's, zodat het voor de lezer ook overzichtelijk blijft. Ik zag het begin dat je gemaakt hebt met de Birthday event pagina en ben benieuwd wat eruit voortkomt! CMONYALL 18:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Zwiza Hi CMONYALL, Today, while adding a photo to my profile to serve as an avatar in my posts, i accidentally uploaded the same photo to the Wiki itself (the yellow one). Please accept my apologies, but could i ask you for your help in the removal of the photo? After reading through the 'help' page i've learned that only an admin has the rights to remove images from the site. Thanks in advance and again sorry for the inconvenience. Hello Zwiza, Don't worry, this is always the case, because your profile page is actually part of the wiki. If you look through all pictures of this wiki you will see other profile pictures as well. CMONYALL 11:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) JornJanssen Hi CMONYALL, Since about 3 weeks there are no more vistitors showing on my island. My last update was today (april 25th) and I'm playing on android ice cream sandwich (transformer prime). The boat is still showing but no people are walking over my island. Do you have any idea what could be the reason for this? Thanks ahead! Jorn Hallo Jorn, Gezien je naam ga ik ervan uit dat je Nederlands bent. Zo niet, dan zul je het me vast wel laten weten. Maar jouw probleem komt vrij vaak voor. Heb je destijds iets gedaan, per ongeluk dan wel expres, wat ervoor gezorgd kan hebben dat je geen bezoekers meer krijgt? De meest voorkomende reden is namelijk dat er geen verbinding meer is tussen je pier en je Administrative building. Het beste klik je even op het 'oogje' om alleen de funderingen te zien. Is de straat van de pier naar je admin onderbroken? Zijn de groene vakjes van de admin (de entrees) verbonden met de weg? Zo nee, kijk of de toeristen weer komen als je de weg maakt / de entrees aansluit. Als het dan nog niet verholpen is, laat het me maar weten en dan zoeken we verder naar een oplossing! CMONYALL 00:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Dag CMONYALL, Ik heb je gister een berichtje gestuurd dat er geen visitors meer op mn eiland verschijnen. Je had gelijk ik ben Nederlands trouwens ;). Het geval is dat ik de pier nu verbonden heb met drie kanten van mn administrative building en er nog steeds geen gasten op mijn eiland verschijnen... Enig idee waar het anders nog aan zou kunnen liggen?? Bij voorbaat dank, Jorn Hoi Jorn, Heb jij ook al gekeken naar je graphic details? Onder Menu (van je telefoon) -> Options -> Graphics. Deze moet op hoog staan. ParadiseLover 07:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Dat, of je moet toch maar even proberen die vierde kant van de admin te verbinden. Dan weet je zeker of het daar aan ligt of niet :) Weet je trouwens nog wat het precieze moment was dat er geen toeristen meer kwamen? Was dat na een update, na een event, iets anders...? CMONYALL 11:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) hello do you know when the next event starts? Thanks :) The current offer is the Meteorite Attraction, and there will be some other buildings on offer in the coming weeks. If you mean special events, I think there will be one somewhere around May 9, but the only people who know for sure are the developers and they abviously won't tell anything just yet. CMONYALL 00:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) SkySpaced Hello, thanks for all the help. I was gonna edit the cheating page, the time cheat section to include step by step instructions on how to perform the time cheat current as of build 80 without getting a single warning. Would that be a good idea or should i state it in the comments. {C}~~SkySpaced--SkySpaced 05:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I read that section and I agree it might need some up-to-date information. You can edit it, but make sure to keep it simple but still complete, or else there will be loads of question about the details in the comments. Some people seem te stop thinking for themselves when entering a wiki ;) CMONYALL 11:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my best. I'll be working on it later. --SkySpaced 23:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) That came out a little ugly. Maybe you could edit the layout a little bit if you get time. I hope everyone enjoys this, it's my way of thanking everyone for they're help. --Peace --SkySpaced 06:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) More Calculations Please look at the calculations i added at Cabin and tell me what you think, i added the 70% profit, Profit/Tile, Break Even time, used the same calc of XP that already existed in the Gaining XP page and added the effects of Totens and Oracles. Basically i added everything i thought valuable from my huge spreadsheet. To add the data i had to change the existent table and create some others in order to make the data legible and avoid having tables larger than the page. You can always revert the changes if you don't like them, but i would like to know what you think and if you have any suggestion about some other data. Tdt30 00:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your edit and I think it looks good. I made some small adjustments so the tables look alike and the alignment of the tables is a little more consistent. One thing I think would improve your addition is to replace the 'Break Even Time' by 'Number of Collections to Break Even' or something similar. I think it would make more sense for most people to see how many times they have to collect from the building in order to have their expenses returned then seeing some time measurement which is a bit more abstract. Other than that, I think you did a great job! CMONYALL 09:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I've added the number of collections but kept the time to break even time because i think it's more meaningful in some cases, like 100 collections can appear a good deal, but if you see it means 3 months you can change your mind. By the way how do you think we should write the larger times, "241:02:10" or "10 d 01:02:10"? I've changed the organization and create another table because i saw it would be needed when we got to buildings with larger numbers, even removing break even time. What do you think? I am terrible in this thing of organizing visually the data. Tdt30 18:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You are right, for high-level buildings the time to break even might be extraordinary long. For the really high time values I think it is indeed better to start to write the time in days plus some hours, like you proposed. It is up to you when you start doing that, but I would say from somewhere around the 100-hours mark. You are also right that for the high-level buildings the tables would not fit on the page with the previous table structure. I have edited your last edit a little more, to have the profitability-related columns all in one table. I also removed the table and column widths, so they will all be generically spaced according to the readers' screen. The only table that can't be done with is the one under the picture. If you remove the width parameter it will scale itself right under the picture, partly next to the Infobox. CMONYALL 10:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I am thinking about adding another calculation but i am having a hard time finding a way to call it or even how to explain it. Let me take the last upgrade of the Waterslide as an example, it costs $ 313,203 and the profit goes from $ 470 to $ 514. The "Break Even" that is there would be the cost/profit so 313,203/514 or 25 days. But you have the option of just keeping the Waterslide in level 4, it would cost nothing more and get $ 470 profit. So you are spending $ 313,204 just to make 514 - 470 = 44 more of profit. So the cost of breaking even compared to keeping it at level 4, let's call it "diferential break even" would be 313,204/44 or more than 300 days of perfect collections. The game just completed a year and no one makes perfect collections every 4 hours so all level 5 waterslides were money lost, at least if you don't have Totens and Oracles. Did you understand the thing? How would you call it? Tdt30 16:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I understand what you mean. I actually thought this was what the Break Even was about from the first place. I did not calculate your 'Collections to Break Even' for the Cabin to see if this was what it meant, but I just thought it would be. But now I see these are two different ways to look at the break even point. I am not sure which one is best though... CMONYALL 18:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So, any ideas about how to call those two "Broke Even" calculations? Maybe add a footnote explaining? Tdt30 05:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Break even' and 'Relative break even'? I don't know, never did any economics or so in school :p But a small, to-the-point explanation could be very usefull here. Some people need everything spelled out... CMONYALL 09:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) XAJx How do you complete the drawings? The shop always seems to have the same ones in the shop and friends buildings are never dirty enough :( Thanks XAJx 19:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Besides getting them from Leonid's Shop or by cleaning friends' island, you can pay €20 per blueprint piece in the Warehouse. CMONYALL 16:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks The shop has had the waterslide piece 8 in it every refresh for 4 days, think that might be a glitch? XAJx 00:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It sure is possible to have a scroll be offered for four days. Do you buy every scroll/blueprint piece in the shop every time? If so, everything will be refreshed the next time the shop opens. If not, only the scolls/blueprint pieces you have bought will be refreshed. And if you buy nothing, only 1 of the 4 will randomly be changed. CMONYALL 10:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No I dont buy any scrolls, tried there to see if it changed to options but still no change waiting for another refresh, got about half of each but been a long time since i have had the option of one i need, can you only get 1 piece a day of wotw, as soon as i get a piece all the friends houses seem to be clean XAJx Yes, only 1 drawing piece a day. So if you do not have the € to buy all the pieces, it will take 12 days to get them all. CMONYALL 21:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates It's hard to use templates here or i am idiot. The editor is awful: to edit the template, save it, see it give an error, go to another page, refresh it and only then see the result is ridiculous.The documentation i found is poor and confuse. Even basic things like how to write "X = Y / 2" i didn't find, the methods i found in other wiki sites didn't work here. How to format numbers? It seems adequate only to simple templates that basically just substitute texts. Long calculations like the ones needed here seems out of the scope. The calculations in that page you showed are much more simple, but it required a lot just to do that, did you notice that template calls another 7 templates and some of those templates call other templates? And at least some of templates were created just for this case. So it's a lot of work. Who created that template? I think it's easier to create a Google spreadsheet and make it public, so whoever has the time can use it (easily!) and copy the values here. Tdt30 02:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well that is a minor setback.. I really thought it would be doable to create templates. But like I said I have not done that myself, so I might have completely misjudged the time and effort that goes into creating a solid template. If it is really that hard, don't bother with it. Manually adding the tables to every building page might be even faster in that case. CMONYALL 10:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you please remove the test pages i created? Apparently i can't do that. They are Template:test and Test 1, someone created also Test. Tdt30 17:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Experiment failed ;) CMONYALL 17:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) {C}Please delete Category:4x4 Buildings, Category:5x5 Buildings and 4x4, i created them by mistake Tdt30 07:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Alan Hello. I'm nobody, and I visit the Paradise Island wiki occasionally just to see what's up. Today, I see: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. {C}The block was made by CMONYALL. *Reason given: Friend requests are NOT allowed here. *Start of block: 11:04, May 16, 2012 *Expiry of block: 11:04, May 16, 2013 *Intended blockee: 10.8.56.52 *Block ID: #97 *Current IP address: 10.8.56.52 Which is wierd because I've never logged into the wiki, and my IP address is NOT 10.8.56.52. I go to whatismyip.com and it tells me that my address is 66.239.224.98, which is exactly what I expect it to be. Not sure why your wiki thinks it is different. I'm not telling you because this makes any material difference to me. I've never posted anything to your wiki and I don't think that I intend to. But I thought that you might like to know that whatever script you are using to block users is blocking the wrong users. -Alan (And if you want to contact me: hexedar@gmail.com) 22:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Alan, Thanks for your message. I have never heard of any problems with blocked IP addresses before, but I guess the odds of anybody having a blocked IP address that previously belonged to someone else is actually negligible. Looking at your stats I can see wikia registered your edit to my talk page from 66.239.224.98, so the IP does match your expected IP. Why wikia thinks your IP was 10.8.56.52 and would not let you post beats me. The blocking script I use is wikia's standard IP-blocking feature. So if anything is wrong with this feature, it is nothing I can fix. If this problem persist, please contact me and I can notify wikia for it! CMONYALL 00:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) why i was blocked HI. Why is there a box saying Im blocked. I did NOT ask for any friend requests.... The only thin I can think of is that i posted a statement and it didnt seem to go thru so I did it again, then notice it got posted twice in a row....please advise. The block was made by CMONYALL. *Reason given: Friend requests are NOT allowed here. *Start of block: 11:04, May 16, 2012 *Expiry of block: 11:04, May 16, 2013 *Intended blockee: 10.8.56.52 *Block ID: #97 *Current IP address: 10.8.56.52 You seem to have the same problem as the person above you. Thanks for letting me know. Btw, your real IP address is 76.206.251.56, so it is not really you who has been blocked. CMONYALL 11:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocked My username or IP address has been blocked. The reason given was 'Friends request are not allowed here.' What should I do and how can I make friends? You seem to have the same prblem as the two persons above you. Thanks for letting me know. Btw, your real IP address is 202.156.9.249, so it is not really you who has been blocked. CMONYALL 11:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Private range blocks It is strange how randoms are suddenly being blocked and told they're using IP address 10.8.56.52 for several reasons. 1. That IP address us not in the Block list; 2. That is a Private (non-Internet) IP address (anything 10.x.x.x or technically 10.0.0.0/8 or 10.0.0.0-10.255.255.255 is a private (non-public) IP address that is used on private LANs. They're PC might use that IP on their own LAN and their router uses NAT to route from their LAN to the WAN, but the wikia should only see their public IP, not their private IP, and even if it did, it would be extremely rare and unusual that both computers had this particular private IP. 99.99% of Private LANs using the 10.x.x.x range would have an IP of 10.0.0.x. A computer with an IP of 10.8.x.x would be extremely rare in a massively huge corporate network. And as I said, even if those computers did have that IP, the wikia should not see it, and even if it did, that IP is not blocked. It looks like some kind of wikia bug that has crept in the past few days, hopefully something that fixes itself up? On another note, I have just blocked 3 x Class B (/16) Mumbai / Tata Teleservices GSM IP ranges. Block that twit's whole celluar dynamic IP range. If there happen to be any non-twit wikia users on the Mumbai GSM network who message us, then we can review the range block. DarkMoonRising 19:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I found the 10.x.x.x IP address strange, too. Not sure how wikia thought somebody was using that for surfing the interwebz. I unblocked that specific IP yesterday so that is why it is not in the list anymore. Good that you have blocked those whole ranges, we'll see if it affects other users. CMONYALL 23:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate, Please ban the enitre IP range for: 49 and also 182 and while your at it 14. Same anom poster with the put down comments. Zplough Also. NL is that in Canada? Plough Not since the last time I checked :) CMONYALL 23:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You can only block Class B and lower ranges. ie. /16 (Class B), /17, /18, /19, /20, /21, /22, /23, /24 (Class C), /25, 26, /27, /28, /29, or /30. ie. So a whole range eg: 182.123.x.y can be blocked but not a Class A (/8) 182.x.y.z range, a limitation designed so admins don't accidentally block a million users across multiple networks. To actually block a Class A range will require manually blocking 256 Class B networks - eg: 182.0.x.y, 182.1.x.y, 182.2.x.y, etc through to 182.256.x.y. And even if that was done, said individual can just start using global anonymisers, vpns, proxies, etc, etc. It is totally amazing the amount of effort and extent people will go to for the sole purpose of being a dickhead. Thankfully the majority population of the world (including Mumbai-ians) are generally sociable and moral and if someone can't get on with a particular group,they just move on. Unfortunately with the rise of the combination of mommies in the past being on LSD or heroin when pregnant and their children now on crystal, you get the occasional individual such as this whose brain is just so fried that they cannot function without being aggressive and abusive and to try and generate the serotonin they are lacking they are driven to aggression just so they can feel "normal". That's why explaining to them how what they're doing is unacceptable does nothing but drive them to work around bans, because that is what they actually get off from. DarkMoonRising 08:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) @Plough - funnily enough, while I and seemingly most others disagreed with his "demands" on wikia contributors and disagreed on the usefulness of crash-version-comparisons, he seemed to be coming around to actually making a contribution and as he was putting in the work and effort himself, he looked like he might have learnt from his mistakes. I would have even considered unblocking his IPs. And then he goes and spoils all his good work by reverting back to has old juvenile self, so instead of unblocking, I added 2 new blocks. Shame. PS. Not sure why he wants the Mumbai GSM pool unblocked anyway, he said his mommy just keeps buying him new IPs. He also swore he was not from India, but from Da Hood instead. (Even though VisualRoute Advanced 2010 says otherwise). DarkMoonRising 16:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I dodn't know that about the ip range. Zplough the great! 22:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought NL was short for Newfoundland in Canada. Just as well as I once watched this documentary on Canada, The documentary was called South Park and the people in Canada scare me!Zplough the great! 22:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No, this NL is the country code for The Netherlands ;) CMONYALL 00:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Redmand I am still a little confused on one area that I haven't yet found on the wikia pages. I can even post this there also, if that would help. The 3 build everything awards for PI, do they include all the new special-offer buildings and the holiday buildings? Do you guys check those everytime a new building comes up? If they are included, I don't believe there would be enough room on the island with power requirements and all ofthe necessary buildings. I know you have to destroy some stuff and build others, but they just keep adding more and more buildings. These seem outrageously difficult to complete. I looked through the Tedious Awards page, but is it keep current? V/R Radmand 00:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC)radmand (actually radmand2 now) Hello Redmand, Welcome to the wiki. The Tedious awards page is the place to go to find out what is needed for the 3 build everything awards you refer to. As you can see there are neat tables, well-maintained by ParadiseLover, which list all required buildings for the three awards, for every game version. I suppose you are playing the latest version of the game, so in your case the rows for v1.1.21 show which buildings are needed. CMONYALL 01:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Almost certain this is a no (but almost certain I asked this before and im wrong) I have a few friends that play this game but on IOS, are they able to use my friend code as i dont see anywhere to enter it like on android. All my other friends who have android have a message saying the game isnt compatable or have blackberry who dont get the game at all Hello anonymous, That is correct, you cannot add friends or use friend codes from other people if they are on another device. The reason is that the games on the different devices are really different games. CMONYALL 00:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) To Ian, who edited my profile page, do not do that again. Furthermore, the IP address you used to edit my profile page is different from the one you said was blocked. So I am not sure why you are experiencing difficulties on this wiki. The reason that IP is blocked is because the person whose Ip address it is made a friend request in the comments of this wiki, which we do not allow. If the problem for you persists, let me know. CMONYALL 00:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC)